dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blackhawk is confusing
Non sequential storytelling IMHO one of the key causes of the Blackhawk is confusing is the non sequential nature the stories were told. For example, states that two years ago Hitler invaded Poland which puts the events told around Sept 1941 but is set 15 months before Pearl Harbor (Sept 1940). In other cases the story contains details that make the time sequence even more confused. For example, makes reference to the efforts destroy the heavy water plant at Rjukan, Norway and the Atomic research lab at Trondheim, Norway out of action. The first wasn't achieved until 1943 and the second wasn't even attempted until 1942.--BruceGrubb (talk) 20:25, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :As always with your edits, the reason it's reverted is not because it's incorrect, but because of the poor writing style. You just slap things in there at the end without merging it with the existing text. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, January 1, 2018 (UTC) The problem is people have assigned dates to the stories with no evidence to support those dates. I am going through and removing the dates that have no foundation.--BruceGrubb (talk) 21:37, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :That is an entirely different, completely unrelated, and to this page irrelevant problem. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:37, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :Actually this is related to the confusing (and contradictory) information the issues give you. For example, clearly states it is 1940 but which is supposed set two weeks later stated Hitler invaded Poland two years ago which established was Sept 1, 1939. No matter how you try to handwave it there is no way to reconcile that...unless somebody has the wonkiest idea in the world of what "two years ago" means.--BruceGrubb (talk) 22:21, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::A question then: At what point does Blackhawk Vol 1 shift from contemporary to "period" stories set in WWII? A cursory look at seems to indicate that #241 (June 1968) was the last one set in the "present" of Earth-One. Then #242 and #243 (August and October 1968) and #244 through #250 (January 1976 through January 1977) were still set in the present but as of Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition (2005) those stories were among the ones listed as part of Earth-Thirty-Two. (btw, is there a page number in COIE:AE for that list?) And from #251 (October 1982) through then series end were set in the early 1940s of Earth-One. :::Have I got that right? :::- Byfield (talk) 00:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) That looks right but even in the to period things are wonky. Both of these issues give you dates: May 11, 1940 and Sept 1940 (15 months before Pearl Harbor); so it was reasonable to assume that all the events told happened between those two dates. Except as noted above when you actually cross reference the stories that assumption quickly falls apart. As noted above is a total temporal nightmare as it, in theory, takes place in 1940 and yet makes references to events in 1942 and 1943. I should mention there are three Pre-Crisis WWII era Blackhawks: Earth-Quality, Earth-Two (who went to Earth-X (Two) and died there) and the Earth-One group. In theory, the WWII stories related could have happened to all of these WWII era Blackhawks. Regarding the list, it is on pages 36-42 of the and there is a high resolution image of the pages for a quick reference (https://imgur.com/a/TCyk9). The Earth-Thirty-Two material is on page 37 but we have transferred all the information to the DC wiki so nearly all of the information regarding Earths from that work has its own list here but (Earth-One) and (Earth-Two) don't.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:50, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks for that. It helps layout a few things for me. :::However, there is a questions regarding I have regarding Blackhawk #256, #257, and #258. Though I think they may may have a bearing on the entire 1982-184 run. :::How are the dates for the stories provided? ::::#Is there a specific year used in the narration or by the characters? ::::#Are the specific spans of time given from set events? This would be akin to case spotlighted with issue #253 with the "September 11, a week and three days (10 days) after the German invasion of Poland (Sept 1)." ::::#Or are they derived from a different method? :::- Byfield (talk) 18:29, January 6, 2018 (UTC) It varies from issue to issue. For example, has "11 May, 1940:" narration on page 4. but simply has "Unfortunately, this is 1940". then references events from as being two weeks ago while also stating "Two Years ago: Hitler invaded Poland" creating one heck of a temporal snarl. Some issues, like and make reference to real world events requiring the reader to go and find out when those event happened to figure out when the story (supposedly) took place. Others, like (to , again) make vague references to events in previous issues. Then there are the issues with no clues as to when they take place. If you are wondering I found an online comic archive and use that to look up things. If you know how to use google it is easy to find.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:18, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Bruce, are you going by another sites listing of the dates or do you have the comics on hand to verify the dates? :::If the former, please provide a link to your sources. It will be looked at and evaluatied to see if it is reliable enough to keep. :::If the later, provide the information. :::If you are unable, or unwilling, to do either, stop adding the information in. And frankly, at thatpoint the admins will have to take a look at all of your edits on the topic. :::- Byfield (talk) 20:29, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :censored. Unless it's public domain, it's still subject to copyright - and thus free redistribution is still piracy. We don't care how you get your comics and can't police it, but we won't discuss it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:09, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Adjusting margins for readability. Carry on... Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:16, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Conflicting information regarding when events happened Going back over to I am now convinced the problem is NOT Non sequential storytelling as I first assumed but conflicting information regarding when things happened Blackhawks. For example, there is simply no way to reconcile and . This and other antichronistic elements in the stories (like references to events that happened later in WWII then 1940) is part of the confusion.--BruceGrubb (talk) 15:25, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Telling stories out of sequence is NOT a continuity issue. Unless specific points of history are placed in different times in different issues, it's not an error. And if it is, it should be included on the issue page, it's still just a timeline issue. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:09, January 8, 2018 (UTC)